Memorias de una guerra
by Never Black
Summary: Una guerra no deja indiferente a nadie. Cuando se ha visto a la Muerte a los ojos, es muy difícil volver a la normalidad. Pero lo peor, es cuando se te niega el derecho a morir… Soy Nyssa Black, he cambiado de nombre :p jijiji
1. Primer Testimonio

**Título: Memorias de una guerra**

**Resumen: Una guerra no deja indiferente a nadie. Cuando se ha visto a la Muerte a los ojos, es muy difícil volver a la normalidad. Pero lo peor, es cuando se te niega el derecho a morir…**

**Cap.1: La Gran Batalla  
****Primer testimonio**

La noche ya había caído y el castillo entero quedó en silencio. Por boca de Snape habían sabido que esa madrugada Voldemort atacaría junto sus mortífagos directamente a la escuela y cualquiera que estuviera dentro, buscando como único objetivo: Harry Potter. Por esa razón ahora estaban todos reunidos y preparados para que enseguida estallara lo que tanto tardaba en llegar.

Algunos aurores se habían escondido por diferentes zonas estratégicas del castillo, y otros en el bosque prohibido. Cualquier cosa era poca para estar listos. Los alumnos más aventajados y mejor preparados, entre los cuales se encontraba él, se mantenían alerta en lugares más protegidos para ayudar en lo que fuese; los menos preparados y más novatos permanecerían escondidos con la profesora Sprout, y los otros se quedaron en la enfermería para ayudar a Madame Pomfrey con los posibles heridos.

Harry miraba a su alrededor. Ahí estaban Ron y Hermione, sonriéndole para darle ánimos. Qué suerte tenía de tener amigos como ellos, en quien confiar. Más allá había un grupo, entre ellos Neville, Ginny, Cho, Draco... A Harry le sorprendió mucho cuando el rubio y prácticamente toda la casa Slytherin se juntó a su bando en esa lucha, creando una pequeña revolución contra sus padres mortífagos. Miró al rubio y siguió, divisando algunos Ravenclaws, como Goldstein.

En todos ellos se podía leer el miedo y la inseguridad en sus ojos, pero permanecían ahí pese a todo.

Faltaba tan poco para que todo terminara, que aún así parecía una eternidad.

Harry pensó en los de primer año que estaban escondidos, seguramente estaban aterrados por lo que les pudiera pasar. A algunos les prometió pasarlos a ver en cuanto todo terminara, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sería una promesa que no podría cumplir...

-Acabamos de recibir la señal de Snape, preparaos!- Gritó un auror que apareció por la puerta. La señal. En pocos minutos llegarían todos.

Harry se acercó hacia sus amigos, que empezaban a inquietarse ante la noticia, intentando mantenerse impasibles. Siempre habían estado a su lado, para lo bueno y lo malo, siempre le habían apoyado. Y se lo agradecía tanto que nunca podría devolverles esa deuda. Eran sus hermanos, más que eso incluso. Si les pasara algo no se lo perdonaría, ya que todo eso era por su culpa y la maldita relación con el Lord Oscuro.

-Ron, Hermione, todos... Ha sido un placer pasar estos años con vosotros. Gracias por todo.- Bajaron la cabeza al escucharle, sabían muy bien que probablemente no se volverían a ver después del desafortunado pero inevitable encuentro con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. -Ahora, demos lo mejor de nosotros!

-Sí!- Gritaron para hacer desaparecer la tensión, aunque los más próximos intentaban retener las lágrimas que afloraban por sus ojos. Era la última vez que harían algo juntos con el chico de oro.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió parecía ir a cámara lenta. Una fuerte luz roja lo envolvió todo rompiendo la barrera que protegía la escuela. Ya estaban dentro. La sala empezó a llenarse de hombres encapuchados y con máscara, aunque poco rato les duraba puesta. Por todos lados aparecían rayos de luz que embestían a alguien o chocaban contra los muros.

Harry logró salir de esa locura por un momento sin quedar herido más que en una mejilla, dando en el blanco a un par de mortífagos. Su objetivo era otro y como antes lo alcanzara antes terminaría todo. Era como un partido de Quidditch. Necesitaba alcanzar la Snitch antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Dumbledore había dicho que no fuera, que no se precipitara si no era necesario, pero él no podía seguir viendo como moría gente mientras no hacía nada por evitarlo. A lo mejor pensarían que quería hacerse el héroe, pero eso solo era su destino: si le buscaba a él, no lo haría esperar más.

O Harry o Voldemort.

Logró salir del vestíbulo, observando horrorizado el campo de batalla que se había formado en los jardines. Ahí la escena era mucho peor. El suelo estaba lleno de cuerpos de ambos bandos, heridos o sin vida. Los que seguían en pie no cesaban su lucha, daban todo por todo.

Ahí, a lo lejos, estaba Voldemort.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él, pero un mortífago le dio de lleno en el brazo derecho, provocando que le cayera la varita en el suelo. Lo más rápido que pudo se tiró él también y, rodando, la cogió, girándose para encarar al atacante. Era Lucius Malfoy, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. Intentó levantarse para devolverle el golpe, pero alguien lo hizo antes y le dio de lleno en la espalda al mortífago, causando que cayera también, de rodillas y muy cabreado.

No perdió tiempo en saber quién fue el que le ayudó, además sus gafas se habían caído en medio del barullo y no veía muy bien. Salió en busca de Voldemort de nuevo y le encontró pisándole la cabeza a un joven auror y aplastándola produciendo un crujido que helaba la sangre. Harry notó la rabia crecer en su interior al oír el grito del chico antes de morir. La sangre le hervía, estaba cegado por la venganza.

-Tom!- Gritó en medio del griterío mirando con ira al Lord, que se giró sorprendido al llamarle por su nombre de pila. Simplemente sonrió.

-Vaya, si es mi amigo Harry... Qué tal?- Dijo bajando la varita, tomándose un descanso para centrar su atención en el moreno.

-Yo no soy tu amigo!- Tenían que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de las voces y pequeñas explosiones que ocurrían a su alrededor. -Eres un bastardo!-

-Jajajaja- esa risa resonó en su cabeza. Voldemort cogió a un auror que había detrás de él en el suelo, muy mal herido pero vivo aún. -Este me dijo algo parecido...-

-Déjale, Tom!-

-Tom? Qué íntimo suena...- Levantó al auror del suelo cogiéndole del cuello con fuerza, estrangulándole. -Por qué tengo que soltarle?-

-Ya me tienes aquí, no es a mí a quién querías? Estoy aquí por ti. Por qué no le dejas y hablamos tú y yo?- El moreno también bajó su varita, aunque no muy seguro. Quería mostrarse tranquilo.

-Jajaja _Touché_ amigo. Tienes razón, no le necesito...- Y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo, produciendo otro crujido y esparciendo más sangre a sus pies.

Harry no podía ver ni pensar con normalidad de la ceguera por su rabia. Todo eso era por su culpa, tenía que acabar con todo inmediatamente para liberarlos a todos de ese mal y de sí mismo. Pero hablar con el Lord no era fácil, se mostraba tranquilo e impasible, haciendo que cada vez más Harry perdiera su control. Le estaba buscando, buscaba su verdadera fuerza para volver a conseguir su poder, el que un día le transmitió por accidente.

-Por qué lo haces, Tom!- Dumbledore le había aconsejado hablarle de ese modo, le afectaría más y sería más fácil que le prestara atención. -No era a mí a quién querías? Por qué esta guerra!-

-Jaja -Por qué?- dices? Más bien pregúntate -por qué no?-No ves que son unos ignorantes? Que solo actúan por sus propios fines?- Voldemort dejó de sonreír.

-Tan sólo son humanos! Personas como tú y yo!-

-Tú y yo no somos como ellos! Nacimos con una fuerza extraordinaria, con cualidades fuera de lo normal y sangre excepcional de nuestros antepasados!- Ese punto Harry no lo entendió muy bien, pero no quería seguir preguntando, debía terminar cuanto antes. -A nosotros nos han utilizado desde que nacimos, nadie nos ha querido, y hemos existido para cambiar eso! La única diferencia es el bando en el que estamos.- Sus palabras podían convencerle, pero sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre hacían que no dejara de recordar todo lo que había soportado por culpa de ese hombre... Sus padres, Sirius, Ginny, toda la gente del mundo mago...

-Te equivocas, Tom. Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada!- Gritó Harry esquivando un hechizo que pasó muy cerca de su brazo izquierdo. Lo ignoró, manteniendo el contacto visual con su objetivo.

-No lo creo, Harry. Mira a tu alrededor...- Voldemort levantó las manos para mostrarle el percal. -Nuestros dos bandos luchan para protegernos. Pero si tuvieran la oportunidad nos traicionarían. Son ratas, solo piensan en salvar sus miserables vidas a cambio de acabar con aquellos que no les facilitan el camino. Ambos hemos crecido sin amor, sin nadie a nuestro lado! Tuvimos que cuidar de nosotros mismos! Y qué me dices de Dumbledore! Nos utilizó como quiso!- En ese punto la ira de Voldemort se hizo más evidente, tampoco había tenido buena relación con el director.

Pero tenía razón. Tanta que daba miedo. Sus primeros once años fueron un verdadero infierno en manos de sus tíos, ni un solo día podía respirar tranquilo sin miedo de recibir los golpes de su primo o su tío. Por no decir el mal trato que recibía, tanto psicológico como físico. Y todo porque al director le parecía mejor que estuviera ahí.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, en los que el Lord se acercó más a él, casi rozándole.

-Qué me dices Harry, por qué no nos unimos y terminamos con todos estos que nos han hecho sufrir tanto?- Dijo con la voz más baja debido a la corta distancia.

Harry bajó la cabeza, como si se lo pensara. Mantuvo bien fuerte su varita en la mano, y sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Sí, nos parecemos mucho...- dijo sin levantar aún la cabeza. -Pero...- La levantó lentamente para encarar esos ojos rojos que le observaban confundido. -...no solo nos diferenciamos en el bando...- Voldemort parecía más perdido. -Mientras tú creciste rodeado del odio y la maldad que tú mismo creabas, yo lo hice con amigos y compañeros que me quieren por ser tal como soy. Igual que el amor de mis padres, que siempre ha estado conmigo.- Tras eso, con una sonrisa más marcada en su rostro, clavó la varita en el cuello del Lord con fuerza. -Eres tú el pobre desgraciado que fue traicionado por todos por no saber amar! Aved...-

Pero el hechizo fue interrumpido por otro de defensa. El Lord se había apartado a tiempo gracias a la nueva ira que crecía en su interior. De algún modo se abalanzó hacia el chico para atacarle y terminar con él de una vez, como debió hacer años atrás. Harry era más listo, así que tiró su varita y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del hombre, manteniéndolo confundido y quieto.

No le quedaba otra alternativa. Era su último plan, pero iba a funcionar. Porque confiaba. Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos… ahora, al fin, podría volver con sus seres amados: Lily, James, Sirius…

-_Unio_!- Un fuerte halo de luz envolvió a ambos cuerpos, una luz cegadora que terminó con el cuerpo del Lord y, por la misma fuerza, le impulsó a él hacia atrás, unos metros lejos y con algunas costillas rotas. Sonrió. Al fin lo había conseguido, ahora el Lord no causaría más muertes.

Silencio.

Silencio y miedo.

Con el fin del Lord los aurores consiguieron terminar con los mortífagos que quedaban, intentando mantenerlos vivos para que recibieran el beso de la muerte. El alma de Harry aún no había abandonado su cuerpo cuando unos brazos le recostaron la cabeza, abrazándole el pecho para infundirle calor.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí... Todo ha terminado, has ganado.- Susurró una voz tranquilizadora y suave, como la de un ángel.

Lo sería? Pero no olía como un ángel, no era tan puro. Entonces, no había muerto? Si no era así, su sacrificio no habría servido de nada...


	2. Segundo Testimonio

**Cap.2: La Gran Batalla  
****Segundo testimonio**

El silencio al fin reinó en la sala cuando la noticia había sido comunicada a todos. Esa misma noche atacarían el castillo Hogwarts y matarían a Harry Potter. Miró a Snape, sentado a su lado y manteniendo su seriedad. Sabía que él era el traidor del grupo, el que pasaba información a la Orden del Fénix, y que debido a él ya les estarían esperando cuando llegaran, pero no quería hacerle daño. Siempre le había gustado su valor, sobretodo al haberle traicionado tan descaradamente, y la sangre fría que tenía. Le gustaba su temperamento y su modo de actuar, la elegancia al moverse y, sobretodo y lo que más le atraía, su infancia.

Y es que Snape nació y creció en una familia que nunca le quiso; como el propio Tom Riddle. Cuando de joven le apareció delante para unírsele al ejército de mortífagos, le pareció el patético chico de los que siempre venían, pero no era así. Snape era un alma en un mundo que no le quería. No tenía ni familia ni amigos, sus ojos denotaban esa soledad, esas ganas de saber si hay algo más allá para él. Era el único en su vida.

Pero al contrario de él, Snape no se reveló contra nadie, sino que intentaba usar la segunda oportunidad que le brindó la vida tras ser aceptado por el director de la escuela donde había estudiado. Tal vez no era lo mejor, pero por alguna razón amaba la vida. Voldemort, en cambio, la despreciaba.

Un mortífago entró en la sala. El odioso Lucius Malfoy, un niño mimado.

-Señor, todo está preparado.-

¿Cómo podía haber alguien tan estúpido? Le utilizaba siempre para todo, y aún así le seguía a todas partes. Además, era un estúpido lameculos que se la pasaba bien descargando su rabia contra su mujer y su hijo. Eso no lo podía consentir; aunque él fuera un asesino, no creía que alguien se mereciera por lo que pasó de pequeño por no tener una familia. Ya había suficiente sufrimiento para que los mismos padres maltrataran a sus hijos. Por eso a veces 'castigaba' a Lucius más de lo normal cuando la cagaba.

-Está bien. ¡Todos! Dad lo mejor para ganar, no aceptaré fallos!- Imperó levantándose de su sitio, seguido de Snape y Lucius.

Se fue a sus dependencias a arreglarse para la batalla mientras los dos mortífagos guiaban a los demás hacia fuera. Pronto empezaría la batalla final en la que se decidiría todo. Luz u oscuridad. La sangre le hervía en las venas, una sensación gratificante le recorría todo el cuerpo. Era la guerra lo que le hacía sentir tan vivo, ver el miedo en el rostro de los demás solo ante él. La sangre correr, la Muerte presente, la magia desbordada. Le encantaba, no quería que terminara.

Sabía que Severus ya había avisado al viejo Dumbledore. Mejor, no le gustaban las batallas fáciles. Además, prefería a un Potter preparado, con todo su poder, digno de él.

-Lord, cuando quiera partiremos.- Dijo un mortífago joven.

-Adelante. Avisa a todos que empiecen a subir a los carruajes y preparen todo.- Se puso su capa y, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, salió hacia Hogwarts.

El camino hacia el castillo se le hizo eterno. Tenía tantas ganas de ver a su rival, su enemigo desde que nació: Harry Potter. Admiraba a ese chico, eran iguales en todo excepto en el bando. Pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto. Potter era fácil de convencer y manejar, bien que lo sabía el viejo director, y con los argumentos que tenía pronto caería en sus brazos. Iba a ser suyo. Y nadie les separaría, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Y una vez tuviera todo su poder, le mataría lentamente…

-Señor, hemos llegado-. La voz del cochero le anunció finalmente la llegada.

Salió de su carruaje junto a Severus y Lucius. Observó detenidamente el paisaje: la neblina de la madrugada, el césped húmedo, el lago azul en calma, el castillo en penumbra… 'Precioso', pensó, 'pero va a ir al suelo'. Por lo lejos ya empezaba a salir el sol, aunque tan solo podían verse lijeros matices de luz. Como decía su frase favorita: 'El atardecer para los perdedores, el amanecer para los luchadores'.

Con un solo movimiento de varita desarmó el castillo de su barrera protectora. Ya había empezado todo.

Algunos mortífagos corrieron adentro del castillo atacando a cualquiera que se les pusiera por delante. Enseguida vio aparecer a los aurores escondidos por todas partes, pero eso no era un problema. Todos atacaban sin cesar.

Esa era la bella guerra. Oír los gritos de dolor, ver la sangre salpicar y sentir el poder de la magia por todos lados le hacía sentir bien. 'Estaba en casa'.

Voldemort permaneció de pie sin molestarse, tan solo moviéndose en ocasiones para esquivar algún rayo casual. Dejó que fueran sus hombres los que actuaran. En pocos minutos se cansó de esperar, Potter no aparecía, así que decidió divertirse un poco.

Disparó hechizos imperdonables por todos lados, aplastó cuerpos medio moribundos a sus pies, rió observando el pánico en el rostro de sus víctimas. Enseguida se encontró andando por una alfombra de cadáveres. Cuando tiró a un auror joven que intentó atacarle al suelo, le vio. Era él. Su admirado Harry Potter. Corría hacia él sin pensar en nada más.

Había salido por las puertas del castillo y le buscaba, le buscaba a él! Sus ojos verdes de niño, aunque su porte duro de hombre que ha sido obligado a madurar, el orgullo Gryffindor aflorando por los poros de su cuerpo sudado, esa cara de odio y rabia hacia él. Cuantas noches pasó deseando verle de ese modo! Solo para conseguir matarle!

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, observando con horror el paisaje devastador a su alrededor. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron. Rojo y verde. Como si Slytherin y Gryffindor se hubiesen intercambiado. Corrió hacia él, pero un rayo le dio en el brazo tirándolo al suelo y rompiendo esa conexión visual. Con las gafas tiradas lejos y buscando su varita desesperadamente, le pareció un niño indefenso…

Vio quién le había atacado: el estúpido y miserable Lucius Malfoy. Maldito bastardo entrometido, pensó. Harry iba a devolverle el ataque, igual que el Lord, pero alguien se les adelantó. No pudo ver quién había sido porque ya tenía a Potter delante, enfrontándolo a los ojos. Pisó la cabeza de un auror a sus pies para 'hacerse el despistado'.

-Tom!- Le sorprendió oír su verdadero nombre, más en boca de 'su Harry', pero eso era lo que más admiraba. Qué osado. Se volvió a verle, sonriendo.

-Vaya, si es mi amigo Harry… Qué tal?- Bajó la varita, cómo le gustaba el sarcasmo.

-Yo no soy tu amigo!- Eso ya lo veríamos, pensó el Lord. -Estúpido bastardo!- Eso le dolió, y mucho, fue cruel.

-Jajaja- Cogió a otro auror moribundo, quién se creía ese ángel para insultarle a él? -Este también me dijo algo parecido…-

-Déjale, Tom!- Otra vez su nombre, qué dulce niño…

-Tom? Vaya, qué íntimo suena…- Levantó el cuerpo del auror. -Por qué tengo que soltarle?-

-Ya me tienes aquí, no me querías?- 'Ya lo creo', pensó, 'entre mis brazos te quiero'. -Estoy aquí por ti, por qué no le dejas y hablamos tú y yo?- Pero cómo podía ser tan adorable? Si seguía diciéndole esas cosas no aguantaría mucho. Sucedería como en el cuento de la caperucita roja… pero en versión para adultos. La idea le pareció macabra pero magnífica.

Harry bajó la varita. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos esmeralda, pero el orgullo del león nunca se lo permitiría mostrar.

-Jajaja _Touché_ amigo. Tienes razón, no le necesito...- Estalló la cabeza contra el suelo sin piedad. Potter se horrorizó de nuevo, pero rápidamente volvió a calmarse, poniéndose en guardia.

-Por qué lo haces, Tom!- A caso el chico usaba terapia psicológica? Llamarle por el nombre no hacía más que provocarle. -No era a mí a quién querías? Por qué esta guerra!-

-Jaja -Por qué?- dices? Más bien pregúntate -por qué no?-No ves que son unos ignorantes? Que solo actúan por sus propios fines?- Empezó su plan de llevarlo hacia su terreno.

-Tan sólo son humanos! Personas como tú y yo!-

-Tú y yo no somos como ellos! Nacimos con una fuerza extraordinaria, con cualidades fuera de lo normal y sangre excepcional de nuestros antepasados!- Supuso que Dumbledore no le habría contado sobre ese punto, pero él no iba a decir nada. -A nosotros nos han utilizado desde que nacimos, nadie nos ha querido, y hemos existido para cambiar eso! La única diferencia es el bando en el que estamos.- Se puso serio, mejor manera de convencerlo.

-Te equivocas, Tom. Tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada!- 'Quién ha sido el imbécil que casi daña a Harry?' pensó al ver el rayo verde que esquivó el moreno. Intentó no mostrar la ira contenida que afloraba.

-No lo creo, Harry. Mira a tu alrededor...- Voldemort levantó las manos para mostrarle el percal. -Nuestros dos bandos luchan para protegernos. Pero si tuvieran la oportunidad nos traicionarían. Son ratas, solo piensan en salvar sus miserables vidas a cambio de acabar con aquellos que no les facilitan el camino. Ambos hemos crecido sin amor, sin nadie a nuestro lado! Tuvimos que cuidar de nosotros mismos! Y qué me dices de Dumbledore! Nos utilizó como quiso!- Ahí iba el cubo de agua fría, la implacable realidad. Con esa verdad Harry no podría negarse. -Qué me dices Harry, por qué no nos unimos y terminamos con todos estos que nos han hecho sufrir tanto?-

Pero se asombró al ver al muchacho sonreír. A caso no le había entendido?

-Sí, nos parecemos mucho...- levantó la cabeza, esos ojos verdes le miraron de tal modo, que supo que no las tenía todas respeto al cambio de Potter. Harry podría llegar a ser más fuerte de lo que creía. -...no solo nos diferenciamos en el bando... Mientras tú creciste rodeado del odio y la maldad que tú mismo creabas, yo lo hice con amigos y compañeros que me quieren por ser tal como soy. Igual que el amor de mis padres, que siempre ha estado conmigo.- Clavó su varita en el cuello del Lord.

Ahora era él quien se quedaba sin palabras, el que recibía el agua fría. Potter tenía razón… Pero él era el Gran Voldemort! El más temido! Y aún así no podía convencer a un chico de diecisiete años…

-Eres tú el pobre desgraciado que fue traicionado por todos por no saber amar! Aved...- Empezó el chico, pero no dejaría aún que se saliera con la suya.

Un fuerte rayo de luz estalló entre los dos. Voldemort sonrió, al igual que Harry. Melancolía. La vida no les había tratado bien, pero él no se preocupó por intentar arreglar eso como hizo Harry; él fue egoísta y vanidoso. Ahora debía pagar un precio.

El chico se le abalanzó encima, sujetándole con fuerza. Tom tenía el poder suficiente para frenar lo que iba a hacer el moreno, pero no lo hizo. Si tenía que suceder algún día, era mejor en ese momento. Se había dado cuenta de lo tan cruel que fue consigo mismo negándose la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida. Moriría, si más no, feliz en manos del chico que una vez le robó la razón.

-_Unio_!-

Silencio.

Silencio y miedo.

Todo terminó al fin, notando su cuerpo desvanecer. Cuando no quedaban más que sus cenizas, aún podía tener la mente clara y ver a ese chico tan dócil… Por suerte, su última imagen fue el rostro de felicidad de ese ángel.

Le deseaba lo mejor ahora que todo terminó.


	3. Tercer Testimonio

**Cap.3: La Gran Batalla  
****Tercer testimonio**

El nerviosismo empezó cuando les encerraron en esa sala enorme. Eran como perros enjaulados que iban a soltar para atacar en primer lugar y después ir detrás. Así se sentía él. Como un perro abandonado al que su familia no quiere y la gente lo ve como una amenaza, pero sin demasiada importancia. Escoria era la palabra. No tenía a nadie a su lado, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía liberado.

Fuera las cadenas del apellido Malfoy. Fuera entrenamientos y educación demasiado duros para convertirse en lo que más odiaba: ser como su padre.

-Nervioso?- Preguntó una voz a su lado. Era Blaise, sonriéndole para animarle un poco.

-Tú no?- Respondió, bajando la cabeza. Blaise afirmó con media sonrisa lejana.

-Qué vas a hacer cuando todo esto termine?- Pero Draco no escuchaba, se había quedado embobado enfrontando los ojos de Potter, aunque tan solo fueron unos segundos, a él le pareció una eternidad.

En ellos había confianza y valor, lo que justamente necesitaban todos, pero en el fondo veía claramente la tristeza, el conocimiento de lo cerca que estaba la muerte… la aceptación conforme de ello. ¿A caso a Potter le era igual morir? Estaba claro que no, si luchaba era porque amaba la vida… entonces¿tan ciegamente quería a la gente que iba a morir por todos ellos? Eso era algo que nunca comprendería, porque él odiaba a las personas por ser como eran. Aunque siempre había excepciones…

-Me oyes?- Draco reaccionó al romperse el contacto con los ojos esmeralda.

-Sí. No lo sé… aún no sabemos qué va a suceder…- Comentó.

-No confías ni un poco en él?- Preguntó el moreno señalando con la cabeza al Gryffindor.

-Es solo un chico como nosotros! Cómo pueden todos confiar tanto en él? Yo… no lo tengo claro...-

Se quedaron en silencio. Estaban todos muy nerviosos, algunos mantenían el optimismo, pero otros no lo tenían tan claro. Sobretodo los hijos de mortífagos, que sabían un poco la situación del otro bando.

Draco aún pensaba en la pregunta de Blaise. Era cierto, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer una vez todo acabara, simplemente porque dudaba que hubiese un 'después' a eso. No podía contar con su familia porque ya había sido expulsado de ella, y menos en sus amigos ya que estaban igual o peor. Y su madre, qué le hubiera gustado que fuese en la vida? Como siempre siguió las órdenes de su padre nunca llegó a preguntárselo, pero tenía curiosidad. Igual como otras cosas que se quedó sin saber. Recordaba vagamente esas charlas sobre cosas de la vida, pero también la insistencia de su padre en que no hablara demasiado con su madre o le llenaría la cabeza de pájaros.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un auror entró en la sala para anunciar algo. -Acabamos de recibir la señal de Snape, preparaos!-

Fue entonces que el miedo se apoderó de todos ellos. El final de algo se acercaba: el de la oscuridad… o el de la luz. Vio entonces como Potter se les acercaba, o más bien a sus 'amigos', pero como estaban cerca escuchó lo que les dijo.

-Ron, Hermione, todos... Ha sido un placer pasar estos años con vosotros. Gracias por todo.- Tan mal pintaban las cosas que incluso Potter se despedía de todos de esa manera? -Ahora, demos lo mejor de nosotros!-

-Sí!- Respondieron todos, pero no animaba mucho que el protagonista, aquél en quien recaía todo, estuviera tan pesimista.

Y de golpe, casi ni se dio cuenta, las puertas ya estaban en el suelo y decenas de mortífagos entrando sin piedad. Alguna cosa le hizo pensar en proteger a Potter. ¿Qué pasaría si le mataban antes que él a Voldemort? Que en aquel momento sí que todo terminaría de verdad. Con esa idea en la cabeza corrió tras él una vez vio que todos los encapuchados tenían como blanco ese cuerpo pequeño.

Acabó con un par de ellos, uno lo conocía de alguna cena de su padre, pero al otro no tenía ni idea de dónde era. Hirió gravemente a uno que le atacó por la espalda, con ese no tuvo piedad. Odiaba los cobardes. Pero, de repente, perdió al moreno. ¿Pero dónde coño se había metido ahora? Pensaba maldiciéndose. Por el suelo no estaba, ni tampoco cerca luchando. Había demasiada gente por ahí y él estaba demasiado ocupado con los que se lanzaban encima suyo.

Escuchó un grito detrás de él, de un dolor intenso que se le contagió. Se giró enseguida reconociéndolo y se encontró con su amiga Pansy en el suelo. -Maldita…- pensó odiándola por unos momentos, haciéndole perder el tiempo. Pero se acercó a ayudarla. La sorpresa fue que el mortífago que estaba atacándola era su propio padre, el Sr. Parkinson. A su propia hija, era despreciable.

Se agachó a su lado para ver cómo estaba mientras el hombre parecía quitarse de encima a un Slytherin de cuarto año.

-No es nada, sólo me ha dado en la pierna…- dijo ella con un hilo de voz, pero parecía ser más grave. -Deja que lo solucione yo, por favor Draco…- le pidió con una sonrisa.

Draco afirmó devolviéndosela, era un asunto entre padre-hija en el que no debía meterse. Aunque no estaba seguro de poder dejarla sola, debía hacer otras cosas. No sabía con exactitud qué pasó en la familia de la chica, pero conocía la noticia de la hospitalización de su madre.

-Confío en ti Pan… Nos vemos cuando toda esta mierda termine!- La animó, corriendo ya hacia la salida. Tuvo que esquivar el hechizo que le lanzó el sr. Parkinson. Saliendo ya por la puerta solo pudo ver a Pansy levantándose muy cabreada y recuperando fuerzas.

¿Dónde se habría metido San Potter? Pensaba buscándolo por todos los rincones de donde pasaba. Guió sus pasos hacia los jardines por puro instinto, y ahí estaba ese estúpido, haciéndose el valiente directo hacia el Dark Lord.

Y entonces tuvo que pasar. Se tenía que entrometer, como siempre. Había descargado contra Potter, pero por 'mala suerte' falló y tan solo le dio en un brazo. Draco se abalanzó hacia su padre y le devolvió el golpe con otro hechizo. Harry ni tan solo se giró para decir gracias, menudo maleducado, pensó el rubio.

-Draco, estúpido, no te entrometas!- Gritó Lucius colérico y en guardia, pero con una sonrisa macabra que daba miedo incluso a su hijo.

-Cállate!- Le devolvió, sacando valor de no sabía dónde.

-Eres un hijo de puta!- Y le lanzó un _cruccio_, pero falló, Draco era joven y se movía con agilidad, cosa que le faltaba al padre.

-Te equivocas, mamá era una santa! Eres tú el bastardo!- Apuntó al robusto cuerpo de su padre para devolverle el hechizo multiplicado por la fuerza de la ira. Intentó evitar el _cruccio_, pues no quería más tarde tener 'problemas legales' con el Ministerio. Estaba seguro que en cuanto terminara todo haría lo posible para tomarla con alguien.

-Tu madre no hacía nada bien! Ni siquiera supo educarte, así saliste: un traidor!- Atacó a su hijo dos veces seguidas, fallando en ambas. -No sabes cuanto me alegro de que haya muerto-.

Para aquél entonces la rabia que sentía Draco hacia su padre no se podía medir. Era capaz de matarle con sus propias manos, sin usar siquiera la varita, pero era consciente aún de que no sería capaz. Su padre estaba acostumbrado a los duelos, él no. Además, influía el factor que luchaba cegado por la venganza.

Consiguió hacer que su padre cayera rendido al suelo, nada más sujeto por una rodilla clavada en el suelo y una mano apoyada. Pero su lengua no descansaba.

-Nunca podrás ser nadie en la vida! Has traicionado a los tuyos para salvar a los miserables sangres sucia!- Otro hechizo.

-Calla! No sabes nada! Muchos de esos 'sangres sucia' han hecho más en la vida que tú!-

-Yo? Yo he trabajado muy duro para llegar a ser como soy- Le escupió con desprecio, atacándole de nuevo.

-Sí, te debe haber costado una barbaridad llegar a ser tan hijo de puta!- Finalmente llegó el que creyó ser el hechizo definitivo. Fue directo al pecho, tirándole al suelo sin moverse, pero respirando y mirándole con odio.

El golpe había sido demasiado. Draco no sabía qué hacer, aunque había recibido su merecido, al fin y al cabo era su padre. Corrió a su lado, cogiéndole la cabeza con cuidado para que no le costara hablar.

-Dra…-

-No hables! Aunque te odio, no pienso convertirme en un asesino como tú!-

-Draco… eres un… iluso…- y levantó su varita. -_Cruccio_!-

Pero una luz más fuerte que la roja del hechizo cobarde de su padre provinente de otro lado erradicó todos los hechizos que en esos momentos se estaban invocando.

-Potter!- Y la luz blanca lo iluminó todo.

Silencio.

Silencio y miedo.

Draco empezó a levantar la cabeza del suelo, los aurores ya se movían con rapidez para capturar a todos los mortífagos, incluido su padre. El rubio se levantó con dificultad, tenía el cuerpo entumecido por los últimos hechizos de su padre.

En aquel momento cayó a la cuenta: Potter lo había conseguido! El muy cabrón había acabado de verdad con Voldemort! Pero… estaba vivo?

Corrió en su búsqueda, pero todo estaba lleno de cuerpos sin vida, otros a punto, sangre, destrucción. No había muchas señales de vida, pero entonces lo vio. Tendido en el suelo y quejándose de dolor, casi delirando. Sin saber muy bien por qué, le cogió la cabeza apoyándola en su regazo. Parecía estar medio inconsciente, perdido. Medio muerto.

-Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí... Todo ha terminado, has ganado.- Y le acarició la cabeza como queriendo agradecerle que les salvara a todos y no muriera en el intento.

Se estaba odiando por tener al que había sido siempre su enemigo entre sus brazos, pero le estaba tan agradecido…


	4. Cuarto Testimonio

**Cap.4: La Gran Batalla  
****Cuarto testimonio**

Había llegado tarde porque vino de comunicárselo a la Orden, pero no por eso se perdió cuando Voldemort dio la noticia a los demás. Todo se había quedado en silencio, seguro que algunos rezaban por dentro. Él no es que lo necesitara o no, simplemente intentaba ser optimista hacia sus adentros y pensar que la maldita orden terminaría con el Lord, aunque las esperanzas eran pocas. Más sabiendo que el viejo confiaba tan ciegamente en Potter.

Notó los ojos rojos del Lord clavados en él, seguro que estaba pensando en el modo de matarle. Al fin y al cabo, ya le habría descubierto con el tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón no se decidía a castigarlo. Ni siquiera antes de la batalla… Aunque en cierto modo lo más extraño era que en toda la vida no había recibido ningún daño de él, mientras que Lucius, el mejor del grupo, recibía casi cada día. No lo entendía muy bien, pero por ahora era una suerte que siguiera vivo -quién sabe por cuánto tiempo-.

Un mortífago entró en la sala y dejó de sentir esos ojos en su nuca. Era Lucius. -Señor, todo está preparado-.

Notó cierto odio hacia el rubio en la mirada del Lord, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Voldemort se levantó.

-Está bien. ¡Todos! Dad lo mejor para ganar, no aceptaré fallos!-

-Sí!- Respondieron todos preparándose para la batalla y temiendo, eso sí, por sus vidas.

El Lord se fue de la sala mientras los demás hacían lo mismo. Poco a poco Snape se quedó a solas con Lucius, el cual le miraba de reojo, sin saber qué decir, o cómo.

-Dime Snape…-

-Mhi…?- Contestó haciendo ver que le sorprendía.

-Qué sucederá?- Su voz era normal, sin ese tono autoritario o burlón de ocasiones. -Al fin ha llegado la batalla que tanto esperábamos… qué va a pasar? Quiero decir…- 'Lucius sin palabras? Wow!' -…cuando derrotemos al maldito Potter de una vez y los sangre sucia, qué nos espera?

-Quién sabe…- fue lo único que dijo, yéndose enseguida. No tenía ganas de estar con ese creído que probaba su poder con su esposa y su hijo. Era despreciable.

Cuando empezó a haber movimiento a afuera, Snape se escondió para dar la señal a Dumbledore de que llegarían pronto. En un momento, los mortífagos y el Lord aparecieron en el camino que llevaba a Hogwarts y antes que se diera cuenta ya estaban ahí rompiendo la barrera protectora del castillo como planearon.

A Snape le recorrió un escalofrío en verlos asaltar la escuela con sangre fría. Pensó en la situación de los slytherin que ahora deberían enfrentarse a sus padres. Serían capaces de hacerlo? O, por el contrario, no se atreverían y terminarían…? Desvió el pensamiento hacia otro lado.

La verdad es que hombres como Zabbini y Nott no se atreverían a dañar a sus hijos por nada, incluso dudaba que atacaran a los otros. Pero igualmente lucharían.

Snape corrió hacia dentro del castillo. Cuánto más lejos de la Muerte mejor. Sí, era un cobarde, pero no quería morir. No ahora que parecía estar aprovechando la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida. La Muerte. Esa mujer de negro se le había llevado su esposa y mejor amigo. Las únicas personas en las que confiaba.

Consiguió llegar al despacho de Dumbledore, cuando este se giró asustado. Lo sabía. Así que no era el único cobarde en esa escuela.

-Señor!- Dijo Snape incrédulo. A bajo se estaban matando aurores y alumnos contra el bando oscuro y él ahí, sin hacer nada.

-Severus! Qué haces aquí? Y Riddle?- Su voz era cansada, pero se denotaba que escondía algo.

-Abajo, donde debería estar usted!- Se había cabreado. El viejo, el que se había encargado de manipularlo todo, estaba ahí en su despacho sin hacer nada mientras Potter se jugaba la vida.

-Severus no…-

-No qué! Es quien puede dar mejor ayuda y se queda aquí! Nunca lo habría imaginado! Incluso Minerva y Pomfrey dan lo mejor! Tenga en cuenta algo: como Potter muera, usted tendrá la culpa!- Y tras amenazarle de ese modo, salió antes de no poder soportar las ganas de atizarle.

Ahora entendía al pobre chico de oro. El por qué quebrantaba normas y se rebotaba con Albus cada dos por tres. Pero, aunque actuara así, seguía sus órdenes ciegamente. A caso el chico no se daba cuenta?

Llegó a la enfermería, pasando inadvertido por algunos mortífagos, para ver como estaba todo. Madame Pomfrey y Minerva corrían arriba y abajo llevando heridos y pociones a cualquier rincón donde encontraban espacio. Todo estaba lleno. Abundaban los alumnos, pero también había algún auror que estaba de pasada para curarse alguna herida superficial que le molestaba.

-Necesitan algo?- Les dijo, corriendo tras Pomfrey que parecía agobiada.

-No Severus, gracias… Aquí hacemos todo lo que podemos, pero pronto se nos acabarán las medicinas…- Dijo levantando el tono de voz.

-Haré lo que pueda!- Y salió hacia su despacho.

Antes, pero, pasó por la Sala de Menester donde estaban escondidos los más jóvenes con Flitwick, que permanecía con ellos para calmarles, igual que Sprout. El panorama no estaba tan mal como creía que se lo encontraría. Algunos lloraban aterrorizados, otros parecían ausentes, pero la situación estaba controlada.

-Profesor Snape, cómo está todo ahí afuera!- Preguntó el enano preocupado.

-La verdad es que bastante mal… pero aún no podemos decir quién ganará.-

-En batallas así, no gana nadie…- Susurró el profesor negando con la cabeza.

-En eso tiene mucha razón.- Se quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que decidió irse. -Si necesitan algo… lo que sea…-

-Tranquilo, todo está bien aquí.- A Flitwick le asombraba lo atento que podía llegar a ser el profesor de pociones cuando la situación lo requería. Lo siguió observando hasta que cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Corrió hacia las mazmorras pero ya no quedaba nada en el despacho, ni siquiera en el pequeño almacén. Lo habían saqueado y vaciado todo. Su despacho… destrozado. Con lo que le gustaba ese sitio…

Miró potes escampados, pociones vertidas, cristales rotos… Era un desastre. Lo observó todo con tristeza, sería demasiado trabajo reconstruirlo todo. Pero, cuando decidió buscar de nuevo algo para fabricar medicinas, una luz blanca lo cegó todo, iluminándolo todo por completo.

Algo había sucedido afuera. El final de acercaba. Conocía ese hechizo, era el más poderoso y peligroso que podía hacerse, después del resurrector y el Aveda. Temía lo peor. Sólo habían dos personas que en esos momentos decidieran utilizarlo, y dudaba si una de ellas lo conocía…

Cuando la luz se calmó y pudo volver a pensar, salió corriendo afuera de nuevo. Por el camino vio los restos de cosas rotas por toda la escuela y el vestíbulo; los aurores ya volvían a su trabajo capturando mortífagos. Sería Potter el autor de tan magnífico hechizo? Pero, quién se lo habría enseñado? Además, era un… un niño aún!

Llegó salir afuera, donde había demasiada calma a comparación del interior del castillo. Ni hechizos ni gritos. Nada.

Silencio.

Silencio y miedo.

Entonces lo vio. Era Potter… ¿con Draco? Corrió hacia ellos, pero se asustó al ver al moreno ahí tendido, sin vida. La mirada del rubio, por suerte, le tranquilizó. No estaba muerto, seguramente inconsciente.

-Draco…- Quiso preguntar qué hacía su ahijado con el moreno, pero el chico le interrumpió.

-Snape! Por Merlín, suerte que estás aquí! Todo ha terminado al fin!- Sonrió con la más absoluta de las alegrías, llorando incluso de la emoción.

-Sí…- logró articular solamente el profesor.

Era cierto que todo había terminado?


	5. Último Testimonio

**Cap.5: La Gran Batalla  
****Quinto testimonio. Y último.**

Estaban muertos de miedo. Debían admitirlo, esconderlo sería estúpido. Había llegado el día en que se decidiría el futuro de sus vidas y se vería quien en verdad podía considerarse un amigo. Otra cosa que debían admitir, claro, era que no confiaban lo suficiente en que Harry fuese a ganar, aunque fuese su amigo. Pero no se lo dirían a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. ¡Sobretodo a Harry¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

Y ahí estaba el chico nombrado. Le miraban con preocupación, más que nada porque parecía demasiado calmado en un momento tan _a la cuerda floja_. Mientras todos rezaban en silencio o se mordían las uñas, él permanecía de pie, ahí, sin ninguna reacción parecida a la suya. Con la mirada perdida en algo lejano, eso sí. ¿Estaría viendo su final?

Él les devolvió la mirada, acompañada de esa sonrisa maravillosa, lo más bonito después de sus ojos. Quizás sería la última cosa que podrían olvidar de él… si es que realmente ese era el fin. Y luego, que viniera a hablarles de ese modo, como una despedida, fue demasiado.

-Ron, Hermione, todos... Ha sido un placer pasar estos años con vosotros. Gracias por todo.- Ron quiso decir algo, al igual que Hermione o Neville, pero el miedo les tenía paralizados, y su voz muy seguramente saldría temblorosa. -Ahora, demos lo mejor de nosotros!-

-Sí!- Gritaron todos como respuesta, pero no estaban muy seguros.

No es que no fueran optimistas, es que no estaban seguros de que su amigo Harry lo consiguiera. En sus últimos seis años había mostrado gran poder y valor para enfrentarse a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pero esa era la batalla definitiva, ahí había mucho más en juego, más vidas de por medio, muchísimo más que perder y nada que ganar. ¿Por qué todos confiaban en él¿Por qué no hacía nada Dumbledore para evitar que Harry lo hiciera _solo_¿Es que a nadie le importaba lo suficiente la vida de Harry como para decir algo a su favor?

La respuesta era: no. Todos preferían que fuese él el que se sacrificara, cómo no, y que ellos pudiesen vivir. Nunca lo admitirían ante todos, pero ese era el verdadero pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de todos los que ahora se encontraban en ese salón. Sonaba despreciable y cruel, pero el ser humano ya tiene estas cosas… Y Harry Potter: un pobre inocente más que moriría por ellos.

Pero antes que todas esas preguntas formaran otra especie de caos en sus mentes, una horda de mortífagos asaltó la sala donde estaban, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, a todo y todos. Era muy difícil escapar de lo que se estaba creando ahí dentro. Ni teniendo los ojos bien abiertos y los cinco sentidos en alerta lograrían escaquearse de todos los ataques. Ron y Neville tiraron una mesa de lado para ocultarse detrás de ella y quedar protegidos. Hermione se separó sin poder evitarlo de ellos, juntándose con Parvati en algún lugar al otro lado.

-Oye, Ron, qué podemos hacer!-

-No lo sé Nevi, pero son demasiados! Mierda, _Tallantalegra_!- Pronunció, sin tener suficientes reflejos para decir otro hechizo más poderoso. El rayo no logró dar a nadie, pero quitó de en medio un jarrón que le tapaba la visión.

Entonces logró ver cómo Harry salía del salón corriendo, pasando desapercibido y dejando atrás un par de mortífagos en el suelo. ¿A dónde iba? Se preguntó, así que intentó ir detrás de él. Pero lo que sucedió se lo hizo muy difícil.

En la puerta, justo delante de él y con porte enorme, un encapuchado se le puso en medio, apuntándole severamente con la varita.

-Será mejor que no vayas.- Dijo con voz calmada, demasiado familiar para ser uno de los perros de Voldemort habituales.

-Si no me dejas, te mataré!- Estaba enfurecido, no porque Harry estuviera solo, sino por sentirse inferior ante ese tipo. Iba a lanzarse encima del hombre, pero una mano suave se posó en su hombro, parándole.

Era Hermione, que por alguna razón se intentaba mantener calmada aunque sus ojos dijeran lo contrario, derramando lágrimas sin cesar. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? Pero eso no le preocupaba, ahora estaba más pendiente del tipo enfrente suyo.

-Así que ahora eres valiente, Ronald…- Dijo el joven mortífago.

-Qué? Cómo es que me conoces?- Le empezaba incluso a sonar demasiado esa voz pero… ¿Quién era?

-No me conoces? Tanto he cambiado?- Empezó, despacio, a sacarse la máscara blanca. Bajo la capucha negra aparecieron algunos mechones pelirrojos, un rostro pecoso y pálido con unos ojos azules que pertenecían a…

-Percy! Tú…-

-Exacto, Ronald. Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Hola, Granger.- Hermione se quedó de piedra, ninguno de los dos adolescentes se veían con ánimo de responder por el estado de shock.

-Estúpido… -empezó a susurrar -Bastardo!- Terminó, explotando. -Cómo has podido pasarte al otro bando después de la pelea que tuviste con MIS padres? Por Merlín, eres un mortífago!-

-Por qué lo ves tan mal? Al fin y al cabo es un bando más… Yo nunca he creído que Dumbledore tuviese razón, aunque eso me daba completamente igual. El Lord puede darme lo que quiero sin nada a cambio, más que mi fidelidad.

-Lo que quieres? Mira a tu alrededor…- intervino Hermione, viendo que su amigo había bajado la cabeza sin palabra. Si supiera que el pelirrojo más joven estaba pensando en lo que dijo su hermano, algo que ya le pasó por la cabeza tiempo atrás… seguramente no le defendería ni apoyaría del mismo modo.

-Esto es solo un paso para conseguirlo!- Se explicó Percy, poniendo cada vez más rostro de loco, con una sonrisa maníaca. -No puedes ni imaginar lo poderoso que es el Lord Oscuro!-

-Te voy a matar!- Ron corrió de lleno encima de su hermano, intentando pensar que nunca sería como él, aunque su inconsciente nunca le engañaría.

Percy intentó defenderse, separándole con un hechizo simple. Tampoco quería dañarle demasiado, al fin y al cabo eran… _hermanos_. Pero Ron también tenía su varita a mano, y muchas menos contemplaciones, y le dio de lleno con dos _crucio_ que, un poco débiles, fueron suficientes para llevar al pelirrojo mayor al suelo.

-Para mí ya no eres mi hermano!- Se volvió a lanzar sobre él varita en alto, pero Hermione la paró, tirándole a un lado.

Ron se quedó parado por la reacción de su amiga, que parecía muy asustada. Por primera vez había visto a su amigo con una cara de venganza digna de Voldemort, con una ira desmesurada que llegaba a darle miedo.

El chico pacífico y sereno que solía ser siempre había desaparecido por unos momentos para dejar pasar a ese chico cabreado. Percy había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que le vieron en el Ministerio, al lado de Fudge. Su pelo y ropas siempre bien arregladas ahora parecían un caos, y demasiado negras, sus facciones parecían más foscas. Tenía la misma cara de empollón de antaño pero añadiendo esa sonrisa maniática y ojos de demente. Además de que le faltaba un diente, o eso parecía.

No supo decir cual de los dos hermanos había cambiado más por culpa de esa guerra, y tampoco le dio tiempo a pensarlo más tiempo porque un rayo verde le dio en toda la parte derecha del cuerpo, lanzándola más allá. Ron no se dio cuenta ya que cegado por la furia y libre del agarre de la castaña se había abalanzado de nuevo hacia Percy.

El asalto de Hermione había sido hecho por un mortífago joven, el mismo que mató minutos antes a Parvati ante sus narices. El encapuchado conocía a la chica porque su hijo le habló de "la chica petrificada" en segundo año. Supo entonces que era hija de muggles, así que debía sacarla de en medio.

Hermione se puso de pie, aunque le costó bastante debido a la maldición antes recibida. Cogió su varita con fuerza y se preparó para atacar. "Chica dura" pensó el mortífago. Volvió a atacarla una y otra vez haciendo que tuviera que saltar de un lado a otro y cansarse. Finalmente consiguió que sus fuerzas fallaran y uno de los hechizos la dejó tirada de nuevo al suelo.

Se acercó a ella, despacio, admirando su "obra" destructora. Le encantaba el olor a muerte.

De mientras, Ron seguía su pequeña batalla particular con Percy. Ambos estaban muy igualados, sin embargo Percy era más duro en duelo. Era quien dominaba la situación.

Antes de que ambos mortífagos terminaran lo que habían empezado con esos dos compañeros, una fuerte luz les cegó hasta obligarles a taparse los ojos y protegerse por si acaso.

Silencio.

Silencio y miedo.

La calma que de golpe se había impuesto en el lugar fue interrumpida por los aurores que no esperaron ni un segundo más para detener a los mortífagos que quisieran escapar.

Ron buscó a Hermione. La chica estaba en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, pero sonriendo. El caballero negro que la había atacado y matado a su compañera de habitación ya estaba siendo retenido por un auror. Entonces el pelirrojo se giró para ver si hacían lo mismo con su hermano de no ser que…

-No está! Dónde ha ido? – Exclamó mientras ayudaba a levantar a la castaña.

-Quién? – Preguntó Hermione quebrando su voz, no tenía muchas fuerzas.

-Percy! Estaba aquí hace un momento!


End file.
